Turns around
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Getting something from his room, hidden feelings gets unfold. SakuIta, slight Sasosaku and somewhat deisaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and never will.

Beta by my dearest friend Cherry-Hime-chan3

* * *

><p>Sakura was standing behind a pair of wooden doors, which had the Uchiha crest craved upon it. She sighed, feeling sleepy, as she just got back from a mission, almost getting in contact with her old friends, but now enemies. She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the lingering thoughts in her mind. She clenched her knuckles and positioned her hand onto the door, she sighed once more before she knocked on the oaken wood. Knocking for a few seconds, she didn't hear a sound from the inside. "Itachi?" She asked while in the process of opening the door, she peeked inside trough the gap and saw no one. The room was pitch dark.<p>

"Itachi?" She called once more, this time a bit louder, but didn't receive an answer, instead she was met with the uncomfortable silence.

Smiling an uncertain smile, she stepped inside his room while her left hand reached for the switch. Turning on the switch, the bright light appeared in the room. Itachi's bed was right under the window, ten meters away from Sakura; his desk was right beside the bed, nothing on it except for a peace paper and some pens along with an eraser. She looked to her right, and saw a cherry-wood door that was closed. 'Probably leading to the bathroom.' she thought as every member has it's own bathroom, well, expect for her, that is. When she was in need of a bathroom, she usually went and used Konan's bath. She and Konan were the only females in the Akatsuki, and so they shared things and stuck together as friends. To her left was a black wardrobe where all his clothes resided. But what she didn't see was something that she needed, a scroll that Itachi had found during a mission. It would be very helpful to her in her medical studies. That was really kind of him to think about her when he found it, of course, she got a bit red in the face when Kisame had told her about what they found and that it was Itachi that took it back with him.

She decided to wait for him and she hoped Itachi wouldn't mind that. She went towards his bed and sat down on the comfortable sheets. They were black with a hint of red in it. After an hour of waiting though, Itachi still wasn't back. She yawned and laid her head down on his white pillow. She was tired and she was just going to close her eyes, not sleep, or so she had thought. As soon her head hit the pillow, the sleepiness slowly consumed her.

A few hours later Itachi was standing by his opened door, his room was lit and a certain pink-headed medic was sleeping on his bed. He smiled a bit in amusement while walking towards his desk. He pulled out a chair from his desk and sat down, watching Sakura sleep.

"Itachi, mmm." He raised an eyebrow up at what he heard from her pink, plump lips.

She was very beautiful while asleep and that she mumbled his name was even better for him. He wasn't really a man of many words, and he doesn't express anything trough his words or expressions. He doesn't show how he feels facially and probably never will, but he will make her fall for him, is what he will do. He got fascinated the first time he saw her and she was very amusing to watch. Before he knew it, his heart ached for her.

In his thoughtful state he reached out his hand to brush away a lock of hair that got on her cheek. As his cold finger touched her warm cheek, he almost lost complete control to take her there and then, but retreated his hand back to himself. He looked at his palm thoughtfully and then towards her face. Her cheeks has gotten flushed and she moved a little, probably dreaming about something, perhaps it was him she dreamed about. He shook those thoughts away, of course she didn't dream about him, why would she. They rarely talked, only a few hellos here and there, they haven't even had a real conversation before. Wait, expect for the one when she was standing outside in the rain, the wind making her long hair flutter. She looked sad then when she talked about how everyone left her alone, that no one needed her anymore. But Itachi told her that 'we need you, the Akatsuki needs you'. She laughed while the tears strummed down her face. "Thank you." he couldn't forgot that moment, it just wouldn't leave his mind.

While Itachi was thinking about Sakura, her eyelids slowly opened. She scanned the room and halted on Itachi. His head was bent down, while his eyebrows were furrowed. She wondered why he looked so angered, and then she remembered that she had slept on his bed. She pushed herself up into a sitting position on the bed. And smiled sheepishly in his direction. "He-he, sorry," she said, gaining his attention. "I was very tired and so..." She looked into his eyes and knelled on the silky sheets.

His sharingan eyes drowned her in their depth. She blinked her eyes to get out of it and noticed something that made her get a scowling look on her face. "Itachi-san, what have I told you about using your sharingan too much?"

He shot back at her immediately. "And what have I said about calling me Itachi only, Haruno-san?"

Sakura didn't really have a comeback on that one. "Fine." She muttered, her lips pursed.

"Good." he said, his eyes never leaving her face.

She got uncomfortable from his stare on her, and she really didn't want to think about the dream she had. She blushed at the thought, but got back to her normal state, taking a deep breath.

Itachi noticed the small blush that crept up on her cheeks, but it was gone as fast it appeared. He was curious about what went on in that girl's mind, but didn't say anything.

'Oh. I almost forgot.' She turned her eyes to look at Itachi again. "Where is the medical scroll you have for me?" She asked, one of her eyebrows raised. At her question he swiftly took out something from under the cloak and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile, and reached out to take the awaiting scroll, as she did so her fingers brushed his.

The both of them froze at the skin to skin contact. Their fingers tangled with each other, Sakura retreated her hand with the scroll backwards, but Itachi wouldn't let her, he took a hold of her wrist and pulled her to him. As he did so Sakura dropped the scroll to the ground. He pulled her so their faces was inches apart, she felt his breath on her lips and immediately blushed.

"Itachi?" She questioned, confused and blushing.

"Hn." He intoned and attacked her lips with a kiss.

Blushing, Sakura didn't refuse when he asked for entrance with his tongue, she let him explore her mouth. She moaned as he went down to caress her left breast. They pulled back for much needed air.

"Itachi?" She asked again, her voice lingering.

"Shh." He placed his index finger on her plump lips, silencing her. He smirked and went down to bit on her neck, leaving behind his mark. He licked and sucked, making her moan in need. The door to his room was still open as Itachi didn't care to shut it close. Two people stopped by the door, seeing them doing what they were doing. One of them was red haired, while the other one had blond hair. Both off them glared hatefully and with jealousy at Itachi's back.

"That's unfair, un." The blond one spoke loud enough for them to hear him. Sakura snapped her eyes to the left when she heard the voice of a familiar person and saw Sasori and Deidara.

"I thought you liked me, un." He said, hurt clearly evident in his tone.

"I-I," Sakura was at loss of words and seeing the hurt expression on Deidara's face made her feel bad. "I'm sorry, but I have always liked Itachi. I'm sorry, Deidara." She whispered in a hurt tone.

Deidara regretted what he had just said at seeing her face scrunched up in pain, as well. He didn't say anything as he left for his own room. Sasori took a last glance at Sakura, and glared at Itachi before he too left. He will corner Sakura later, when she was on her own.

While hearing her say it with his own ears, Itachi retreated back and stood up on his feet. His hand still on her arm, he pulled her up to her feet. "I like you, Itachi." She suddenly said.

"I feel the same." He said and cupped her cheek in his hand, to look at her eyes.

Sakura stared back into them and smiled softly which made Itachi smirk. "You should go now, Sakura. It's late." He said and walked her towards the door.

He stood there, holding the door for her. She looked at him and then down to the ground while pondering. As she walked she slipped on the floor, falling down to the ground. She closed her eyes awaiting the impact but she didn't feel it. She opened her eyes to look at her right seeing Itachi close to her face one more time and holding her body from hitting the ground. In that moment of pause, they shared a silent glance.

Itachi helped her to her feet. They looked at each other the whole time as she walked away and left the room. He shut his door when she was out of his sight and sat down onto the bed, the medic still in his mind.

Sakura walked trough the hallway and was met by Sasori. He stopped in front of her, his strings attached to her body. She tried to move her mouth to tell him to stop but couldn't, she was frozen.

"You don't belong to that Uchiha, Sakura." he said and lowered to kiss her lips.

Her eyes wide, she tried to struggle free from his chakra-strings, but to her growing horror, couldn't. He stopped the kiss and smirked, while walking past her as if nothing was out of ordinary.

She touched her lips, now able to move, her blood boiling hot in anger. 'He will get it for that one, kissing me when I have already decided who I like.' She thought and walked inside her room, shutting the door with a firm push.

* * *

><p><strong>I ended it like this cause if you wanted a sequel and how I started is for if you want a preluge, on how they all fell for her and how she really got her feelings for Itachi. Well hope you like it, it's not much but it Is something xD<strong>


End file.
